


Nothing Personal

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a most difficult case, Spencer Reid returns to the BAU to face the wrath of Erin Strauss. But how will she react when he lets things get out of hand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Personal

Erin swore that she could still feel her heart beating an erratic tattoo in her chest, even though the case had been closed successfully the previous evening. That success, though, was relative, what with three of her agents wounded in the line of duty. And there was only one person that she held responsible for that – Spencer Reid.

In fact, she knew that she had to confront him about his role in the fiasco. She knew that he and Alex were coming in to the office that morning, she'd confirmed that with Aaron when she'd called his hospital room last night. He and Dave would be coming home in a few days, when they released her lover and Agent Jareau. That had been a difficult phone call to make, explaining to Will why his wife wasn't coming home right away. Once more, anger roiled in her stomach and she stood quickly, stalking over to the window and staring outside. She was taking it too personally, she knew, but really, her second chance at love had almost slipped through her fingers because of that insolent slip of a boy.

Exhaling forcefully, she turned on her heel and strode from the room. Helen looked up from her work and frowned a little. "Has there been any word from the hospital on Agent Rossi?"

"No, Helen. Aaron said that he was doing better yesterday, when he called to update me on when they're coming home." She pursed her lips. "Are Alex and Dr. Reid back yet?"

"I haven't seen them yet, Ma'am," Helen began, glancing out the door towards the elevator. Erin heard the familiar sound of the doors opening and looked with her, seeing the two weary agents step out. Squaring her shoulders, she stepped out into the hallway, letting her heels clack as she approached the duo.

"Welcome back. Dr. Reid, I need to see you in my office, now."

"Is this really necessary, Erin? We just got back off a tough case…"

"I would choose my words wisely, Alex. You were not my first choice to replace Agent Prentiss, and after this little fiasco, I'm all too sure that Director Shepperd will agree with me about your being a loose cannon." Alex glared at her and nodded, turning on her heel and stalking off.

"What do you need, Chief Strauss?" Dr. Reid looked uncomfortable and she smiled coldly at the look.

"I need you to come to my office, right now. There are some things that we need to discuss about how this case was handled." The fury that she had been trying to keep in check was quickly threatening to overwhelm her and she breathed deeply through her nose, centering herself once more. "Helen, take the rest of the day off," she said to her assistant.

The woman nodded and pulled her purse out of her desk before scurrying from the room. "Have a nice day, Ma'am."

"Oh, I will." Turning her gaze back on Dr. Reid, she grinned ferally. "After you, my dear Dr. Reid," she said lowly, gesturing towards her office door. He gulped and stepped through the door, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. Erin closed her door, locking it, and then pulled all the blinds in the room.

"Chief Strauss?"

"I don't want anyone to interrupt us. Is that clear?" He nodded and began to tap his foot anxiously, a habit she had noticed when interviewing him at Foyet's inquest. Finally, she closed the blinds on her outside windows and then took a seat behind her desk, staring at him. She didn't take her gaze off him until he began to sweat. "So, tell me why it is that I should not fire you on the spot, Dr. Reid?"

"Wh-what?"

"I have four agents left behind in Omaha due to your carelessness. Agent Morgan has to drive them home, since neither Agent Jareau nor Da-Agent Rossi will be able to drive, and Agent Hotchner shouldn't do the whole thing himself. You are the one who made the mistake that led to them going into that den of horrors and you are the one who nearly got them killed!"

She knew she was yelling by this point, and was never more grateful for soundproof walls. He swallowed deeply and flushed, his nostrils flaring as if he were trying to control some anger of his own. She could practically feel the tension radiating off him and this irked her a little. Getting up, she came around to the other side of the desk and reclined against it, crossing her legs. "It was not my fault, Erin! I told them everything I knew about the situation, and they went in based on that intel. There were unforeseen circumstances that I could not plan for. Dammit, I'm a doctor, not a freakin' psychic!"

The sudden outpouring of anger startled her and she leaned forward, still glaring. "I know you are not a psychic, Dr. Reid. I still have certain expectations of you, given that you've been in the field now for close to a decade. And one of those expectations is having your team's backs."

She never saw his lips come crashing down on hers. All she could focus on was how he tasted of anise. Whimpering lightly, she tried to pull away from the kiss, but he wrapped his arms around her, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. She dueled with him, trying to get him to stop, but it was as if a switch was flipped in her brain and she began to respond to the embrace, kissing him back.

Hesitantly, her arms came up around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His hand slid up to cup her breast, his thumb seeking out the nipple, rubbing back and forth, tightening it into a hard bud. Somehow, he got them both to stand and he guided her over to the couch, never breaking their kiss. Pushing her down, he began to fumble with the buttons on her blouse. Erin arched up into his touch, hating her body for reacting to him and yet desiring him to continue. Finally, he let go of her lips and she slapped him hard, across the face.

All Reid did was chuckle and grab hold of her wrist, bending his head to press soft kisses against the swell of her breast. A low moan escaped her throat and he laughed once more, running his tongue along the line of bra cups. "I don't want this, Dr. Reid. Please, stop."

"I think your body is making a liar of you, Strauss. I think your body wants me to continue what I've started. Your nipples are hard, your breathing is fast and thready, and your pupils are dilated. Everyone thinks I'm this submissive little mouse of a man, but I'm not."

His voice sent a shudder of fear mingled with desire through her body and she leaned her head back, exposing her throat to him. He took the opening and latched onto the side of her neck, sucking and licking at it as she moaned. "I love David, I don't want to betray him like this."

"You already have, Erin, just by letting me in this far." She sighed in defeat, letting herself cry as she nodded in agreement. "Oh, don't be like that. This will be most pleasurable for you, I promise." His teeth bit down on her neck and she hissed in pain. Withdrawing in on herself, she tried desperately to imagine it was David holding her, David kissing her, David stirring up the sweet desire in her body.

Reid flicked open the front clasp of her bra and squeezed her breasts none too gently. The way he touched her was so very different from her David that she found she couldn't escape into fantasy. And the worst thing about it was that he was right, she did want this, she craved this, and she shouldn't. And then his lips were closing around her nipple, suckling roughly, and she let out a deep moan. His teeth scored the erect peak and she bit her lip hard to keep another moan in. "Yes," she finally breathed out, burying her fingers in his hair, surrendering to what was happening.

She felt his laughter before hissing in pain as he bit down on her breast, deliberately marking her, marring her. The roughness shocked her, it was something she would never have expected from him, but then, she had pressed him, made him angry. She had seen his verbal tirades when he was angry, why should the way he had sex be any different?

Removing his mouth, he looked into her eyes. "I want you to give me a blow job and swallow my load." Roughly, he grabbed hold of her hair and stood in front of her. She quickly undid the fly on his pants, pushing both them and his boxers down around his knees. He was erect and throbbing, pre-cum beading the tip. Taking a deep breath, she licked the head of his penis, instantly comparing his taste to David's.

He was longer than her lover, but thinner, and she hoped she could get through this without gagging. Without giving her time to prepare, he pushed her head down onto his shaft and she squeezed her thumb in her fist, trying to shut off her gag reflex as she bobbed her head up and down. His fingers dug into her hair, and she winced the entire time, feeling every strand that was torn from her scalp. Finally, though, he came, and she swallowed his semen. The acrid taste of him turned her stomach a little, and Erin struggled not to cry, knowing that he would just mock her for her tears again.

When he had let go of her, she scooted back and curled up against her sofa, her arms going around her knees as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. "Are we done here?" she asked softly, looking at the floor.

"Not quite yet," he said, kneeling on the floor in front of her. The look in his eyes bothered her, and she looked down at the floor quickly. "Stand up." Reid grabbed hold of her shoulder and tugged her to her feet, leading her over to the desk. Sweeping aside all of her paperwork, he pushed her back onto it, positioning himself between her legs. She felt the side zipper on her skirt being pulled down, and she lifted her hips a little, letting him pull it off her body rather than have him tear it off her.

"Will you be gentle this time?" she asked, feeling completely broken by this experience.

He smirked down on her and she hunched her shoulders, looking away from him. "If that's what you want. All you had to do was break down and ask. After all, this is nothing personal." She shivered at the tone of his voice, taking a deep breath as she felt tears prickle her eyes once more. "Shh, Erin." He cupped her cheek and she looked at him.

"I just want this to be over. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just got overwhelmed thinking about my David." The tears finally did slip out, coursing down her cheeks. Reid bent and kissed her softly, sweetly, and she sighed a little, welcoming this softer side he was showing her. "I thought I was going to lose him."

"I know, I'm sorry." He kissed her once more and she sighed, bringing her arms up around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. "I won't tell Rossi about this." She nodded and let him kiss her a third time. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't think about how you might have been craving, how you could have fallen over into the abyss once more."

She shrugged. "As long as I have David in my life, I can fight the cravings." He nodded and began to kiss a path down her neck, licking gently at the spot he had bit earlier. "I love him, Dr. Reid. Isn't this a betrayal of all that?"

"Maybe, if you were to tell him." He blew softly on her nipples, and she felt them harden once more as he drew one peak between his lips, suckling with a slow, gentle, rhythm. Erin couldn't help but dig her fingers into his hair, holding him close.

"I have to, I can't keep a secret like that," she murmured as he released her nipple to place wet, sloppy, kisses down her stomach. The fire was returning to her belly, and she arched up into his touches, wanting him to continue.

"I don't know what to tell you," he murmured as he hovered above her mound, blowing on it softly. "But I will be gentle this time."

She nodded, surrendering to the pleasure he was drawing from her body. He pressed his lips to her vulva, wriggling his tongue between her lips to bump against her clit. She moaned, her fingers scrabbling against the slick wood of her desk as he curled his tongue around that sensitive button, flicking and sucking at it. "Spencer!" she called out, finally reaching out and threading her fingers into his hair once more.

Her orgasm came fast and hard and she bucked her hips up into his face. He pushed back with gentle force, continuing to eat her out through the high. When it was over, she thumped back on the desk, struggling to catch her breath. And then he was bending over her, thrusting into her body. He felt so different from David or Alan, and she lifted her hips to accommodate him. His thrusts were slow, almost hesitant, and Erin surprised herself by taking the lead, setting a faster pace.

Dr. Reid groaned lowly and Erin smiled at the sound, knowing that she was producing that reaction in him. He seemed to pick up on what she wanted, and his pace quickened all the more. She relished the way his dick rubbed against her clit with every thrust, building up another orgasm in her. It was happening much too soon, though, she wanted to prolong the experience now that she was finally enjoying it. "Slower now?" he panted out and she looked up into his eyes, nodding a little.

"Yes, please." He smiled a little, kissing her softly as he slowed his pace, changing his angle to be a little shallower. She sighed in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down flush against her body so that she could feel his chest slide along her nipples with every thrust. She could tell when he was close to orgasm, and she reached down between them to tease her clit so that they would both go over the edge at the same time.

He collapsed on top of her, covering her face with butterfly kisses. "He's going to be fine, you know. You are, too. Can you forgive me for taking advantage of you like this? When I get angry, really angry, things happen."

She nodded, knowing that she would never breathe a word of this indiscretion to anyone. "But in the end, you regained control. You treated me with the gentleness I asked for." Reaching up, she cupped his face, running her thumb along his cheekbone. "And nothing personal, but I think I'm going to be keeping this just between the two of us."

"I'm going to do the same thing, if you don't mind." She shook her head, and he kissed her once more. "Good." He got up and helped her to her feet, gathering up their clothes as she leaned against her desk watching him.

Erin dressed quickly once he handed over her clothes. She watched him dress from the corner of her eye, taking in every line and curve of his body. "I hope that whoever you have in your life appreciates your skill."

"That they do, Erin." He opened the door to her office and looked at her. "Shall we?"

She nodded and followed him out of the office, grabbing her purse from the floor as she went. Together, they walked over to the elevator and she found herself smiling a little, even though she was still reeling from the events of the morning. "Would you like to head out for lunch?" she asked impulsively as they stepped inside the elevator car.

"I'd like that, Erin," he replied as the doors shut and she sighed, an odd sense of peace settling over her soul.


End file.
